Oligonucleotide compounds have important therapeutic applications in medicine. Oligonucleotides can be used to silence genes that are responsible for a particular disease. Gene-silencing prevents formation of a protein by inhibiting translation. Importantly, gene-silencing agents are a promising alternative to traditional small, organic compounds that inhibit the function of the protein linked to the disease. siRNA, antisense RNA, and micro-RNA are oligonucleotides that prevent the formation of proteins by gene-silencing.
RNA interference or “RNAi” is a term initially coined by Fire and co-workers to describe the observation that double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) can block gene expression (Fire et al. (1998) Nature 391, 806-811; Elbashir et al. (2001) Genes Dev. 15, 188-200). Short dsRNA directs gene-specific, post-transcriptional silencing in many organisms, including vertebrates, and has provided a new tool for studying gene function. RNAi is mediated by RNA-induced silencing complex (RISC), a sequence-specific, multi-component nuclease that destroys messenger RNAs homologous to the silencing trigger. RISC is known to contain short RNAs (approximately 22 nucleotides) derived from the double-stranded RNA trigger, but the protein components of this activity remained unknown.
siRNA compounds are promising agents for a variety of diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. siRNA compounds can be used to identify the function of a gene. In addition, siRNA compounds offer enormous potential as a new type of pharmaceutical agent which acts by silencing disease-causing genes. Research is currently underway to develop interference RNA therapeutic agents for the treatment of many diseases including central-nervous-system diseases, inflammatory diseases, metabolic disorders, oncology, infectious diseases, and ocular disease.
siRNA has been shown to be extremely effective as a potential anti-viral therapeutic with numerous published examples appearing recently. siRNA molecules directed against targets in the viral genome dramatically reduce viral titers by orders of magnitude in animal models of influenza (Ge et al., (2004) Proc. Natl. Acd. Sci. USA, 101, 8676-8681; Tompkins et al. (2004) Proc. Natl. Acd. Sci. USA, 101, 8682-8686; Thomas et al. (2005) Expert Opin. Biol. Ther. 5, 495-505), respiratory synctial virus (RSV) (Bitko et al. (2005) Nat. Med. 11, 50-55), hepatitis B virus (HBV) (Morrissey et al. (2005) Nat. Biotechnol. 23, 1002-1007), hepatitis C virus (Kapadia et al. (2003) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 100, 2014-2018; Wilson et al. (2003) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 100, 2783-2788) and SARS coronavirus (Li et al. (2005) Nat. Med. 11, 944-951).
Efficient delivery to cells in vivo requires specific targeting and substantial protection from the extracellular environment, particularly serum proteins. One method of achieving specific targeting is to conjugate a targeting moiety to the iRNA duplex agent. The targeting moiety helps in targeting the iRNA duplex agent to the required target site. One way a targeting moiety can improve delivery is by receptor mediated endocytotic activity. This mechanism of uptake involves the movement of iRNA duplex agent bound to membrane receptors into the interior of an area that is enveloped by the membrane via invagination of the membrane structure or by fusion of the delivery system with the cell membrane. This process is initiated via activation of a cell-surface or membrane receptor following binding of a specific ligand to the receptor. Many receptor-mediated endocytotic systems are known and have been studied, including those that recognize sugars such as galactose, mannose, mannose-6-phosphate, peptides and proteins such as transferrin, asialoglycoprotein, vitamin B12, insulin and epidermal growth factor (EGF). The Asialoglycoprotein receptor (ASGP-R) is a high capacity receptor, which is highly abundant on hepatocytes. The ASGP-R shows a 50-fold higher affinity for N-Acetyl-D-Galactosylamine (GalNAc) than D-Gal. Previous work has shown that multivalency is required to achieve nM affinity, while spacing among sugars is also crucial. While there are few successes with the use of targeting ligand, however such successes do not always stranslate to in vivo setting. Not withstanding the successes so far, there is a clear need for more efficacous receptor specific ligand conjugated iRNA duplex agents and methods for their preparation, that address the shortcomings of the in vivo delivery of oligonucleotide therapeutics as described above. The present invention is directed to this very important end.